Distant
by Kath13
Summary: Bobby has been tense and distant for the last few days. Can Alex figure out why?


Authors Note:Like usual the character don't belong to me. Sure wish they did though. Woke up at 1am with this story rattling around my hollow brain. Just a sick mind running wild. No big deal. I am not the best of writers but I try to get my ideas out as best I can.

Bobby had been tense and distant for the last few days, Alex couldn't figure out why. Nothing in the line of work has changed. He left early that day without telling Alex.

Alex caught up with him later that night, she came up to his apartment and knocked on his door. He opened the door with just a pair of jeans on and no shirt.

"Eames, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find out what your problem is. You have been distant for the last few days, and today you leave me high and dry. Whats going on with you?"

"Just a little tense and distracted, no big deal."

"What are you so tense for? Ross hasn't been on your case lately about anything."

"Have you tried a hot shower to relax you?"

"Yeah but it didn't work."

"Well sit down. I give you a back rub, maybe that will help."

"Eames, I'm fine, I'll be ok."

"Don't argue with me, sit down!"

Alex started working on his shoulders, "what is with you? You are one big knot!"

"I told you just tense, can't keep my mind on work very well."

Alex continued to work on his shoulders and work down his back. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "close your eyes and relax." Between her whisper and the hot breath on his neck Bobby's mind went into over time and sent a message straight down to his crotch. which appearently grew a mind of its own.

It wasn't long before She saw what was happening, she thought to herself, Is that what his problem is? I can take care of that. She walked around front and continued rubbing his shoulders and started moving down his chest.

His eyes snapped open, "Alex, what are you doing?"

"Relax. I am just trying to undo the knots you have."

"Then why do you have that big grin on your face?"

"Appearently you have another knot in your lower extremities that needs taking caring of," she said as she started to undo his jeans. 

Bobby grabbed her hands and pulled them away.

"Goren, don't make me cuff you to the chair, I can take care of what ailes you."

He let her hands go and she continued to unzip his jeans. She pulled his hardening dick out of his pants and slowly began to stroke him up and down. Before he knew it Alex had him almost all the way down her throat. Bobby let out a moan.

"Alex, you dont have to do this." But she just kept going. He just watched and enjoyed what her tongue was doing to him.

It wasn't much longer before he could feel is climax starting to build.

"Alex, watch me cum!"

She started stroking him faster and faster, he moaned her name as he came all over himself and her hand. 

The went into the bathroom and cleaned up, Alex washed her hands and Bobby cleaned the mess off of himself.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little more relaxed, thanks, maybe that's what I needed.

Alex went out to the living room and started to get her things together.

"Leaving so soon? Where are you going?

"I have my own business to take care of."

It took only a few seconds to click as to what she was saying to him. Before she got any farther he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Alex, no. Let me take care of business for you. You don't need to leave."

Bobby closed the gap between them. "Let me give back what you gave to me." He still had hold of her arm. He let his hand run down between her legs and lightly rubbed her slit from back to front and back again. 

Alex closed her eyes and let out a small moan. "We shouldn't do this Bobby."

He undid the button of her pants and let his fingers find her furry center which was already wet. Alex took in a sharp breath.

"Your reactions are telling me different," he whispered in her ear. "stay and let me have you." 

He took off her coat and started working on her shirt and pants. It was only a matter of seconds before he had all her clothes off and she was standing naked in front of him. 

He sat her on the couch and knelt down in front of her between her legs. He gently eased her apart and slowly moved toward her, like he was moving in for the kill! She could feel his hot breath on her core and she waited for him to do do his thing. It seemed like forever, then she felt his tongue on her and she closed her eyes, it felt like heaven. He started slowly so her pleasure would last. He couldn't believe how incredible she tasted. He picked up the pace just a little, licking and sucking and inserting one of his fingers inside her. It wasn't long before her breath started to quicken. He knew she would cum soon. 

Bobby was hard again himself, her moaning was turning him on. He wanted more. He took himself from between her legs, grabbed her hips and moved her toward the end of the couch. She was still wet and he slid into her with one thrust. Bobby pumped in and out at a good pace. He took his thumb and rubbed her clit which sent her over the edge. She tightend around him in a long hard climax. She held onto him as she called his name. 

Alex finally came back down to earth. She leaned forward and gave Bobby a long deep kiss, tasting herself on his lips.

"I think we're both a bit more relaxed now," Bobby said.

"You taste incredible!"

"Yes, I guess I do," she giggled.

He gave her another long deep kiss then they showered and cleaned up before Alex left. "See you tomorrow, hope you're more relaxed."

"I think I am, see you tomorrow Alex." 


End file.
